


Lucidity

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [36]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Dementia, Gen, Headcanon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a deep breath, Patrick recognizes the name and chooses to play along for her benefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 June 2016  
> Word Count: 278  
> Written for: xXBleuwolfXx  
> Prompt: 7. “I almost lost you.”  
> Summary: Taking a deep breath, Patrick recognizes the name and chooses to play along for her benefit.   
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Sometimes my D20 is very perverse when I roll for characters. This was one of those times. But I think I like how this one played out. It's allowed me the chance to explore a pair of secondary characters in a new way. I'm always grateful for that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Patrick doesn't understand what he's doing here. James only said that he and Jacob needed to be here to be safe. Despite everything, Patrick has always trusted his husband's instincts about safety. He is exploring the grand house while Jacob naps, curious about what is going on here. Turning a corner, he comes upon a solarium and notices an older woman in a wheelchair gazing out the windows. Curiosity overwhelms him and he moves closer to her.

"Hello?"

She turns at his voice and smiles vacantly. Patrick instantly recognizes the signs of stroke and possible dementia. Before he can say anything more, she blinks and her smile grows more animated.

"You came back!" She reaches a shaking hand for him, so he sits on the window seat next to her chair. "I'm so glad you came back. I've missed you, John."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not--"

"Don't you play coy with me, John Lyons. You can't fool your own wife."

Taking a deep breath, Patrick recognizes the name and chooses to play along for her benefit. "I'm not good at surprises, I guess."

"No, you're not." She pats his hand. "I didn't think you'd come back this time. You need to be more careful around these people. They're not what they seem. They don't want the Deliverer to come like we do. He will come for us, and he will punish the false believers. We will be rewarded, John, because we are true believers."

Patrick starts to answer, but watches the way her eyes lose their sparkle and her face goes slack again. The moment of lucidity is over. But it gives him something to ask James about.


End file.
